Graphical models, mathematical models using graphs to represent the relationships between variables can solve problems in fields as diverse as reliability, decision theory, medical diagnosis, and genetics; many classical statistical models can be expressed as graphical models. Much recent Artificial Intelligence research has concentrated on Graphical Models; however, currently most graphical model manipulation programs are experimental prototypes. In order for graphical models to make inroads into the practical design of knowledge-based systems, they must be supported by display and elicitation tools which make them accessible to a broader class of users. The proposed research would take an existing software prototype the BELIEF package and embed it in an extensible graphical display and elicitation toolkit the GRAPHICAL-BELIEF package. The finished product is intended to provide important functionality, namely: dynamic graphical interaction and display, comprehensive elicitation tools, and graphical explanation facilities.